Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet 23
Chapter 23 Chula survived, his men did too, because most of them ran as fast as they could. However the prince regained consciousness, with a broken jaw a broken sword and swollen eye. His armor flex suit in tatters. A bird like being kept laughing.”Never seen such a lucky fool, threatening a Juth-Ni and surviving it.” Someone else in the onlooking little crowd said.”You and your goons better get up and get back to your ship or hotel. When the Karthanian street patrol shows up, you will dig for Kalimun tomorrow.” Chula did get up on unsteady feet, unable to really speak as his jaw was really broken and he was in a world of pain. His friends helped him into a Taxi flier. He could only mumble and no one really understood what he was saying.”We buy a warship and hunt that pirate. No one rejects my love and the Dai must die!” We had explored the Karthanian city or at least its downtown district and found ourselves in a reasonably clean tavern or restaurant of sorts. The owner or manager was a Gothar. By now I was able to identify the species and I felt quite proud of myself, maybe I was slowly becoming a spacer after all. The food advertised was according to the proprietor quite safe for humans and very good. I declined and opted for Thil. If it was served ice cold it was drinkable, but had the taste of the cheapest watered down beer I could imagine. Of course I would never say that out loud because of Har-Hi. Narth and Shea however were brave enough to order some of the food. TheOther declined as well and simply ordered a bucket of ice water. I asked him.”What do Y’All eat?” “We can consume any biological substance, but are supposed to rip apart enemies and gorge on the raw gore. Mostly for psychological effects I am sure. I personally developed a palate for good Italian food and I rather eat back on the ship.” I could not help myself and laugh.”TheOther, you are certainly full of surprises and never cease to amaze me with your answers. I really believe you are not the average Y’All but I have to agree I am also spoiled by our ship’s fare.” Har-Hi and I received the Thil and he looked at the metal cup and sighed.”And I used to love Thill, now I think it is a watery excuse for beer. I much rather had one the captain’s Holsteiners.” Just as I wanted to say something, a group of beings entered the eatery. I was certain they were spacers and in the same business we are supposed to be in. Unlike the colorful and loud crew of Dentar Bloom we had met at Brhama Port, these appeared to me as professionals. The eight being group was centered on upright walking Nubhir wolf with very dark eyes. Har-Hi said quietly.”. I have never seen one myself, but I think he is a Porsthir. They are about as distant from Upward and Union space as you can be in the M-0 galaxy.” All eight wore dark gray suits, were armed with an assortment of guns and bladed weapons. Among the beings were a very muscular and well endowed female Togar with light gray, black striped fur. Her main weapon was a big battle ax, she carried with one hand over her shoulder. Two of the beings were truly non humanoid, walking on four legs, neither of my friends could identify the species. The group settled at a large table not to far from us. They sized us up the same way we did, the curious professional way, to see if the other group might present possible problems. They ordered drinks and food and paid no more interest to us. The second group entering the eatery however was well known to us. It was the Red Dragon, Meateater, Shupuz, Sodex, Ivok and the Wartook known as the Cruel One It was apparent they finally made it to Kaliment as well. Red Dragon with his fists propped against his hips said loudly.”I knew I recognized that venerable rust bucket out there on the landing field, if it isn’t feisty Captain Velvet.” I sighed and said.”The one with the real rust bucket should be out there fixing his collection of scrap metal instead wasting his last polos on drinks.” Meateater of course knew I was talking about him and he was visibly boiling with anger, but kept quiet. Red Dragon bowed slightly. “What a sharp tongue and I would agree with you, but he has to wait for the delivery of parts to his Shankar drive. It is not something anyone seems to have in stock.” “Maybe he is looking at the wrong places. Museums, scrap dealers or curiosity collectors might have them. If that galaxy conquering plan of yours hinges on the equipment your associate, I am not so sure you are serious about it. Maybe I need to go back to regular business.” Meateater exploded with anger. “You arrogant Igrass witch, I am going to roast your liver after I ripped it out through your throat. I am going to sell your crew to slavers...” Red Dragon physically restrained him.”She sits with the Y’All and the Dai you fool.” To me he said.”Velvet my offer remains, we will meet at Itheamh and discuss the endeavour and also who will come along and who doesn’t. Meateater will spend much time and resources at Itheamh docks where his Intruder will receive Karthanian engines and other upgrades.” In all this, I overlooked the other table of spacers. The gray pelted Porsthir rose from his seat and pointed at the Wartook. “I traveled far in the search of you, Cruel One and now you walk into my presence. I ask you and anyone associated with you to step outside so we may finish our business. I am sure you remember.” The place went quiet and the bird like proprietor came running.”Please do not fight in here. In serve everyone...” The crew around the Porsthir had all stood up and one of the unidentified beings, until now hunched on four legs, rose to his hind legs to at least four meters, its head now only a handswith from the ceiling with a grayish blue smooth skin and two eyes on each side of its head, pointed its front legs towards the Wartook.”I am sure he has no problem remembering me.” To the Gothar it said.”Should damage occur caused by us, we will compensate you.” The Cruel One, despite his non human appearance was clearly distressed.”You have no business being here! I am in the company of no less than six ship masters, each in command of mighty vessels and formidable crews. I do not quarrel with riff raff like common thugs on the streets. You might just as well turn around, your long journey proved to be a fool’s errand.” The Red Dragon apparently was as uninformed about this as we were.”I do not know what this is all about, but I tend to stick up for my associates. why don’t you tell us your apparent problem and we might b able to sort it out.” “There is nothing to sort out. Either you step aside or I consider you an accomplice to that cowardly butcher.” Six Orkh-Oghr in Karthaninan uniforms and Kermac Line Blasters now made the Tavern fell crowed. Obviously summoned by the business owner. The lead Orkh growled.”There will be no violence by visitors to this planet or whoever survives will find themselves scraping Kalimun from the frozen rock tomorrow.” The Cruel One now feeling safe laughed. “You stupid mutt, take your rag tag crew and go back past the Galactic Bulge and scare a few Yotenen traders. This side of the galaxy is too hot for amateurs like you.” COWARDS I was certain a fight was about to start, Orkh-Oghr or not. While I was not a body language expert like Lt. Senhadjii and none of the Porsthir captain’s crew members belonged to a species I was familiar with, the posture of the group was unmistakable. The Red Dragon said to the leader of that other team.”Let us postpone hostilities. If I understand you are of a region of space I am particular interested in, you would not be interested in providing a little local knowledge to an endeavour of mine?” “I would rather die than providing you with anything. You proclaimed to be an associate of this foul coward trying to hide behind you.” The dragon did not like that, he always wanted to be in charge; perhaps a side effect of being an Admiral for quite a spell, that and of course being Thauran. I scolded myself to generalize again. The disguised Thauran snarled.”I gather you are new to these parts. I am the Red Dragon and there isn’t anyone as powerful and dangerous out there, so heed my warning, pelted one. You can be nice and civilized and be on my side or you might find yourself paying for your oversights.” “Since it seems my associate knows these parts you call home, your expertise is not even needed.” “Now leave this place or I have you cleared out. You are on the biggest table and I decided we need it.” The Orkh-Oghr guards seemed uncomfortable with the situation. Their leader said.”While it is not big secret that you, Red Dragon have some connection to the Hull Builders guild, but this side of the planet is run by the Engine builders. So we simply leave now and collect evidence and survivors for the mines later.” While the Orkh patrol left, more of Red Dragon’s crew appeared in the door, with drawn weapons. One of them I remembered well, being part of the self invited dinner party, holding a big blaster.”I believe our Captains made it clear to vacate that table.” I said to the Porsthir captain.”I would be honored to have you and your crew as my guests. Maybe I can show you that chivalry exist in this part of the universe. Oh and I doubt anyone brave enough, objecting.” The wolf like leader did get up.”It will be a sensible thing to do I assume. However I am not done with this coward.” He got up shoved the entire table across the empty space and joined it with ours. His crew took the seats and the Porsthir said.”This is what you meant, right?” “As if you read my mind. Now drink, eat and be merry. To the still present proprietor I said.”Bring the best and anything my friends and guests may order. I gladly be the host.” The Red Dragon and his entourage, clearly felt the open insult and joined two tables themselves thus creating a clear divide in the eatery. Har-Hi noticed and said with a grin. “Just like the planet.” The wolf like being stood and said.”I am Parth Winthers, the shipmaster of the Whispering Vengeance. This is part of my crew. We are indeed from very far and we travelled for several rotations to this region of space.” “Welcome then to the Upward sector as we call this quarter of the galaxy. I am Black Velvet, captain of the Silver Streak. Now I was very serious, I feel honored by your presence and it will add much honor if you accept my invitation for food and drink. Please indulge yourself in whatever you like.” “Good captain Velvet, we came here for a few drinks and information, but the information we were seeking walked through the door, so we will gladly accept your hospitality.” While we only made small talk, I carefully avoided any nosy questions. Somehow I felt it was good to gain the trust of this shipmaster and his crew. The captains on the other table and their associates kept glancing over with hostile gazes. Just as the first dishes and courses were served, more of my crew showed up. Sobody, Hans, Elfi and Ak Pure with two of our marines. Of course Specialist Warner was also part of the group, although I didn’t see him at first because he was walking on his own feet, rather than hitching a ride on Hans broad shoulders. Our group started to become merry indeed. Captain Winthers leaned forward into the table to reach for one of the spicy meat snack balls, the Gothar praised as Dai inspired and spicy. He was right about the spicy part, but Har-Hi complained they weren’t spicy enough. Winthers chewed and said with a lower tone. “We travelled far to find that monster over there. He calls himself the Cruel One and I can assure you he lives up to that.” I was sure there was more to come and so I didn’t say anything. Narth in my head told me that the Wartook had committed a series of horrendous crimes while he had been in the Downward sector of the M-0 galaxy and that Winthers was not really a pirate, but more of a privateer in the actual sense of the term, as he was empowered by his government to hunt down the Wartook and his associates. Narth further explained that Winthers was truly a private party and did acts of piracy but only against enemies of his government. Winthers of course had no idea, that Narth was reading his mind and asked to us.”You know this Wartook ship master?” “I know very little of him. He appears to be part of a group called the Sinister Alliance, and its leader is that masked red dressed pirate going by the name of Red Dragon.” I tried another of the meatballs, but unlike Har-Hi, I was unable to stick the whole thing in my mouth.I had to eat the thing in small bites and add the plain soft bread they had served with it. Har-Hi grinned at me.”You fight like better than a Dai, but it seems Dai food might be a tad too spicy for you.” Shea countered for me.”Remember when the captain opened the can of Surströmming, that came with the mail on Sin 4? You actually passed out!” Har-Hi visibly lost a shade of red and became paler.”Spirits of the Universe, that stench would cause the evacuation of the biggest Dai Mother.” He looked at me.”I take that back, Captain. Whoever can stand that smell and eat whatever was in that can is the toughest being, period.” TheOther nodded.”I completely agree, I have a very poor developed sense of smell and I believe I was the first Y’All that threw up.” Ak Pure shrugged.”I thought it smelled kind of appetizing.” I made an apologizing gesture toward Winthers.”I must apologize, Captain.Instead of discussing food we should of course pay attention to our guests.” He curled his chaps. “I greatly enjoy the deep comradeship your crew displays. I want to invite you to my ship, so I can return your courtesies and maybe talk a little more open.” Narth gave an almost invisible nod and said in my mind.”The invitation is genuine and there are no hidden agendas, other than his desire to speak more openly.” “I gladly accept your invitation then.” “It is for all your crew present as well of course.” While he, his crew and most of my friends were gathering outside, Sodoby and I paid the Gothar proprietor. I was in no particular hurry, exchanged a few words with the avian being, when the sharp crack of a Line blaster echoed through the doors. Loud voices and yelling followed. I ran as fast as I could, Narth told me.”Shipmaster Winthers has been shot. Hans and TheOther are after the shooter.” With drawn weapon, I joined the group outside. The pleasant and professional Porsthir lay on the pavement, the blast has hit him from the back and had completely vaporized his head. His female cat warrior was sprawled on the ground next to him. I could see no apparent wounds. Red Dragon, his friends and the Wartook came out the restaurant too and the Cruel One snickered. “What an unfortunate end for such a long journey.” Just as he said it with an amused tone, Hans completing an enormous jump landed right before us with a pavement shaking thud, in his right fist he held a struggling Basil and in the left a long range Kermac Line blaster.”This is the coward who killed Winther’s and wounded the Jakone.” Hans motioned towards the tall being, hunkering down in wound shock, missing a limb with severe burn wounds to its entire right side.” Narth said in my mind.”The assassin is a Basil and he is a crew member of the Tormentor. He received the instructions to kill Winthers, his crew members and as many of us as possible.” A cold anger grew somewhere below my stomach. “You just declared war on me Wartook, run! Run now, take off and flee, remain if you dare!” The Red Dragon raised his hands.”Now wait a minute...” “No I will not, you protect that cowardly son of a bitch and our deal is off. I am neither impressed nor afraid of you, the Tormentor or all of you together. This Basil is his crew member and received his instructions to kill the Porsthir and as many of my crew as possible.” “How would you know that?” “My large friend will now demonstrate how fast he can rip a Basil’s legs out, unless that scum speaks up.” The lizard had no illusions to survive that and yelled.”She speaks the truth. The Cruel One is my captain and he ordered me to do it and then blast the Y’All and as many as I can.” The Wartook wanted to shoot his own man, but he stopped as he looked into the business end of my weapon.”If there is one thing I hate, it is unfair situations. Shooting someone in the back from a great distance, is about as unfair as can be!” He glanced at the Red Dragon, but he shook his head.”Sorry, but your man spilled it. You started it, you end it.” “Hans please get that Jakone to our ship and let Cateria do her thing.” The Saturnian handed the assassin to TheOther, then gently lifted the alien being of the pavement and took off like a rocket. Two marines following him like homing missiles making sure no one even tried to interfere. The battle ax wearing cat came stumbling to her feet and said to TheOther.”Your push saved my life, but you should have saved his.” “I only reacted after the second blast. I did not foresee this attack.” She nodded slowly and then swung her ax in a lightning fast move and decapitated the Basil, held by the Y’All. With a bone chilling predator howl she raised her ax and screamed pointing at the Wartook. The captain of the Tormentor did not hesitate, turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could, only to gain distance. He twisted his upper body raised his blaster to end the life of the ax swinging cat. He was instantly perforated by shots fired from TheOther, Shea, Har-Hi and me. “Fine associates you have, Red Dragon. If those are the ones you want to rely on making a 75,000 light year trip, you won’t get very far.” RED DRAGON Meateater was furious and he actually yelled at the Red Dragon. “I helped you get started, I showed you the pirate business and made sure you got a good crew, heck I even invested money and loot. Yet you treat me like a piece of Taragit ofal, when she’s around. She almost killed you too, remember that.” It was true, the Red Dragon owed Meateater. When the Karthanians had fixed and modified the ship he didn’t really know how to get started, he was an Union Admiral and while he had to admit that he was less than a stellar officer, ever since he started dealing with the worm and kept on sliding down the slippery slide. Swynon was not stupid or he would not have been made an Admiral, but ever since he was on the run he was also out of familiar waters. He could not go back to Thauran worlds, not to his family. He officially was dead and executed, but he had no illusions NAVINT and CID knew he was alive after that stunt of the cursed Kermac agent. Creating a new identity wasn’t all that easy without knowing what to do or where to go. It was then when he met Meateater. The brutish Oghr pirate showed him the ropes. How to establish a new identity in Freespace; how to select and hire capable crew and frankly how to be a pirate captain. With Meateater’s help he managed to create the Sinister Alliance and become a known pirate. It was Meateater who helped him to gather a few shiploads of throat cutting scum and attack Outpost 96. It was Meateater who towed his damaged ship back to Itheamh, because his personal nemesis that cursed Neo Viking of all people flew a Wolfcraft. Who knew this human waste on legs, flew like the devil himself and was able to sent Loki Torpedoes past the engine shield gaps and shred his aft. Without Meateater he would have been the laughing stock of Freespace. He always had been out for himself first, but that gruff and usually grumpy Oghr had become his closest ally and almost something like a friend. In the lonely hours in his private cabin aboard the Red Dragon, he knew he had lost everything. He would never be able to return to Bleu his homeworld, see his wife or his spoiled and misguided son. A son he still loved, despite it all. He missed his office, his staff. The prestige and the respect he had gained and earned as Union Admiral. He missed the Union and all the convenient things a Union citizen took for granted. Swynon missed Thauran food and he knew he was a very lonely man. This why he had to admit, he appreciated Meateaters company. However all changed when he landed on Alvor’s Cove and all the inert Celtest equipment he had stolen with the intent to sell, became active. Most of all the little data device that told him about a second Celtest War depot, filled with combat ready equipment and fully assembled warships, including several Devastator sized battleships, Celtest style Translocator cannons and a battalion of Celtest war robots. He was one of the few who knew what they had found on Arsenal III, a Celtest Depot. It was from there he squirreled away all the Celtest things after all. First he wanted to use it to bargain a great deal with the Kermac, but not anymore. If he was able to find the Celtest tech and become its master, he would see Thauran worlds again, as the Emperor of the entire Union and if not at least it would give him the tools for vengeance. That Celtest projection gave him the location and after updating the directions considering a million years of Celtest inactivity he used Z-Point station astro graphical data to pinpoint the location. 75,000 light years distant in the virtually unexplored Downward sector. A journey he could not make alone, he needed allies, a small fleet with ships able to support each other, face potential hostile forces, maintain engines and replace coils. He had been in logistics all his adult life and he knew that such a trip could only be successful if properly planned and equipped. However Meateater’s ship had seen better days and the last engagement against a much better armed merchant than anticipated, did a number on the Intruder. Now there was this new player, a female pirate fighting and traveling under the name of Black Velvet, he could not make up his mind about her. She was as hardboiled and experienced as they came, that she was female was obviously no handicap to her. Sywin was almost convinced she never went to Union School. Maybe a Gal Drift that somehow got lucky and instead of being sold as slave while stowing, became part of a pirate crew and eventually took over. There were too many little details that pointed to someone not too familiar with Union society. Then there was the enigma of the Y’All. However she had proven to be resourceful and her apparent rust bucket ship was keeping up quite nicely. That she was a very successful pirate with the funds to afford such a long trip easily. He had seen her treasure first hand. He and Meateater had returned to the spaceport and now were inside the Red Dragon. The Oghr pirate was still venting and the masked Thauran once more paid attention. The Oghar still yelled and was all worked up.”She is not leaving Kaliment. I am going clip her down to size. Do you think that this weak, human female really has a chance? I am aware of her tricks, no Shaill poison will help her this time.” “You better be careful. Crimson himself told me how quick and deadly she dealt with Dentar; I am sure she has something to do with the end of Duke Donheer and we seen her fight in the arena. Not to mention her crew. Dai, Y’All, that Terror Hammer champion who’s a Saturnian for sure. She has Psionic assets or perhaps is Psionic gifted herself. I am going to destroy her myself, but I rather do it once we found the depot. She might come in handy until then.” Meateater shook his big finger.”Oh no, Dragon. I am not a snotty scavenger happy to run along. I am doing this for much longer than you and I am tired of her making fun of me. Even you still need to learn a thing or two.” “I am not stopping you, whatever you do. I want her dead for what she did to me, just as you. Whoever is at the tavern in Itheamh has a shot to come along. Be it you or her, or both.” The remaining crew of the Whispering Vengeance had recovered the body of their leader and we ha returned to the Tigershark as well. I was almost certain I lost my spot in the Red Dragon’s expedition and contemplated to either following him or taking him out now and try to squeeze the info regarding the Seenian depot out of him somehow. Cateria greeted me right by the IST shaft as I stepped onto the command deck corridor. “Captain, the patient you sent me is beyond my skills and resources. The blaster shot not only vaporized an arm, but roasted something like a nerve cluster in the beings right side. Without details, I don’t know what it supposed to do. I can’t clone it as neural pathways are different even from otherwise exact clones. Not that cloning is something I am allowed to do.” “I know you did your best.” “The being is a Jakone from what I understand and the med tech of his friends is not the best.He is not dead, but in stasis right now.” “But there is something you wanted to recommend, right?” “I am sure they ca help him at Med Central. All we have to do is keep him in zero stasis until we can send him Union side.” “Alright, but we have to speak with his crew mates first. Who knows what they will do, now that they lost their captain. I still like to know what this cowardly Wartook exactly did to make them follow him all the way from Downward to this side of the galaxy.” “We might find out soon.” Har-Hi said pointing at a tiny spot on the landing field. He was looking out the main view port. Narth, who held the Conn had raised the viewer and uncovered the forward view port. “What are you actually looking at?” I asked. “A very tall, muscular Togar female with an axe. I have a strong feeling she is coming right here.” “I doubt Heimdahl has better eyes than you.” I marveled as SHIP lowered the main viewer and zoomed in onto the tiny dot. We had made it down to the den and extended the loading ramp. Har-Hi, Shea and Hans were with me as the tall cat stomped up the ramp. “I am Suss, the Karnax. I am in search for a new ship to sign on.” “Aren’t you the first mate of the Whispering Vengeance?” I asked somewhat surprised. “With your captain killed by that coward, is the command seat not yours?” “I am not good at command. Seventy of my mates want to go back, even though our ship is most certainly not up for the long journey.The rest wants to sell the ship and try to find another way.” With a sigh I waved her in.”The boarding ramp is not the best place to discuss these things.” Just then something exploded right before me. I ducked insinctively, but would have been way to late. While I was reacting I noticed Shea went down with a spray of blood. Fully aware, that I just survived an assassination attack.”Full shields. Condition Red. Everyone inside. Medical emergency, landing ramp entrance.” Narth appeared and disappeared a heart beat later with Shea. I got to my feet still a tad confused, knowing full well I just survived a assassination attack. “What just happened?” Hans checked his scanners and said.”I think it was a Jooltar Seeker-Destroyer.An intelligent assassin weapon that can be launched days in advance and programmed to attack a particular target.” Har-Hi was all serious and I knew he was hiding his realization that he could have died moments ago. He said.”I want to visit whoever launched it.” SHIP chimed in.”I sensed the micro artigrav only after the device fired its pulse engine, but it came from across the trench. The pulse engine switched still on Togar side. All I could do in time was create a shield before you. I am sorry about Shea. Cateria reported a second later.”Shea will be fine, captain. A shrapnell grazed her temple artery, Narth brought her in time.” “Thank you Cateria.” Was all I could think of saying. “SHIP you saved our lives, no need to apologize.” The muscular female cat being said.This is the second assassination attack.I want to help and hunt down these cowards.” “I am sorry about this, but I got to sort things out before we talk. Why don’t you have a seat on our table, our chef will bring you some bacon and refreshments. We need to find out who is responsible first. We are sitting on a planet and a situation that could start an intergalactic war, so hang in there, but I share your feelings, feline. I am tempted to blast everything in sight myself.” GOVERNOR SERGIA Sergia was well aware of the situation between Togr and Karthania. Nowhere was it more sensitive than right here. The Queen herself had ordered a less aggressive stance, with the Xandrao suddenly having Union muscle and the Nul no longer hostile towards Union the political situation of this region was anything but certain. A large united Dai force roaming the region and threatening pretty much everyone by their presence alone and no one really able to predict their next move. She just consumed the latest reports when her aide contacted her. Her Karthanian counterpart was calling. This was a rare thing and since he called directly, the situation was urgent and not something diplomats and envoys could hash out. She didn’t let the Karthanian wait and took the call right away.”Spritershj, respected enemy of the other side greetings for you.” “I would extend the same to you Governor Sergia, but before I do I want to know why you choose to allow an attack from your side. Are we at war?” “I don’t understand, master Spritershj. Our queen has suggested a less aggressive stance just in her last communique. I certainly have not authorized any attacks.” “Come on, dear Governor we all heard about that rescued crew, the desperate search for that White Fur criminal of yours and your failed attempt to lure that pirate lady on your side of this world. And now you launch a Seeker Killer from across the trench. Launching, firing or releasing any sort of weapons is strictly against both our government’s agreement.” “Master Spritershj, I openly admit to have interest in that particular Freespace menace called Black Velvet. She was seen with that terrorist we are indeed seeking, but I would never risk war by breaking agreed conditions. I know nothing of a Seeker attack.” “The trench is not just a physical barrier my dear, we have extensive sensor and scanner coverage both above and below ground. I am sure your side has the same. We have records of the attack and they are undisputable.” “I will investigate the issue and punish the culprit severely. Please give me a day to find out what happened, before things escalate.” “That would indeed be advisable, not just the Togar look with worried eyes toward the Dai situation and the Nul- Union development.I expect your call, no later than sundown, after that I must report the incident to Karthania.” Before I could even form a plan or come to some conclusion; I was still in the Den when Shea came through the doors with a smile on her face.”I am well, Captain. It was just a scratch.” Her return and comment almost came simultaneous with Elfi calling.”Captain, the Togar governor is calling.” Since I was still wearing my mask, I had her make the connection. Sure enough the Togar governor established herself in a simple 3D projection.”Greetings to you Captain Velvet. I am glad the attack against you was unsuccessful.” “It seems news travel fast. I just decided how to retaliate.” “The trench is more than a landmark, there are many eyes on it. The attack was witnessed and it came from an individual associated to the Merchant’s Sorrow, a ship owned by Shipmaster Sodex. He decided to use our port to touch down.” “I am surprised you telling me this in a call.” “Galactic peace hinges often on the strangest things indeed, but an attack from our port on someone on the Karthanian port is such a thing. We ask you to trust Togar justice and assure the Karthanian tha this is so.” “Now why would I do that?” “We surrounded the Merchant’s Sorrow. While we do not have the necessary hardware to contain a ship of this size, we issued an ultimatum to Sodex.” She looked at someone outside her visual pick-ups and added.”A flier with 150,000 polo Fullweight has been dispatched with the reward you earned, rescuing Togar nationals. We felt it necessary to send it, since you did not want to collect it yourself.” Red Dragon was furious and was about to hit and kill his friend Meateater. “You did what? You asked Sodex to kill Black Velvet?” Meateater yelled back with his hand on a blaster. “I owe you nothing and since you decided to humiliate me instead of sticking up for me, I did what I felt is necessary. Sodex needed the polo.” “You incredible idiot. Carrying out an attack across the Kaliment trench is the dumbest thing you could have cooked up. The Karthanians demand Sodex and his crew. The Togar have it surrounded. Sodex called for help.” “So then help your friends for once instead of letting bitches insult us!” “I told you, I will deal with her. I also told you that I need you, I needed Sodex.These are the engine builders, not the Hull builders. What do you want me to do, short of attacking the Togar? Do you even begin to understand the situation here?” “No I do not and I care not, I am a pirate, I care not about politics, so let us shoot the Togar and leave. I just got my part. Once it is installed my engines will hold till Itheamh.” “And have the entire Togar empire on the hunt for us?” “So? You want to return with an armada to take on the Union and you are affraid of the Togar?” “We are not on our way yet...” The Red Dragon just noticed the Merchant’s Sorrow blasting into space, killing and scrambling a large Togar ground force. “That idot, that mindless idiot. The system is full of Togar and Karthanian forces. They are desperate to maintain the status quo!” It didn’t even take ten minutes when they were called, as they both decided to land on Togar side. A Togar commander appeared on their comm equipment and she said.”We apprehended your friend, the one called Sodex. He and his surviving crew will spend the rest of their days in the Never Warm mines. While you are not implicated in the actual incident, the Jooltar claims to be asked to do the deed. We ask you to leave Kaliment as soon as possible and not to return.” “Suss, we are not the usual pirates. We don’t do much in loot and share none. I am not hiring crew. I am honored by your desire, but I can’t accept you as a crew member.” I raised my hands.”In other circumstances I would gladly accept you.” “I am not Togar and I have no place to go. I will not beg or ask again, but I know you are honest and your crew follows you not for money and loot and I will follow you too, no matter how strange this ship might be.” Har-Hi said.”We need to talk to your crew too, we can’t just leave them here either. This is a dangerous region of space, especially with a ship that isn’t up to par.” I sat down and took off my mask.”I somehow knew you weren’t a Togar, Suss.Not that your origin or species has any bearing in my decision, but if I even consider you can’t walk away and you are bound to very strict rules of secrecy. You might be stuck with this crew for a few years.” “Captain Velvet, I just spend seven years to chase after the culprit that orbital bombed my home. Killed my family and anything I hold dear. I will never see my home again. I am homeless and now that the monster is dead, I have nothing left.” Har-Hi said.”I got a few seats left in my class, Captain.” Shea said with alarm in her voice.”Captain, she is wounded.” Only as Shea pointed at the dark red puddle next to her feet, I noticed the dripping blood coming from under the apron like short skirt she wore. “You are injured!” “I would not want your decision be based on feeling sorry for me.” “SHIP, another medical emergency at our Den.” To her I said.”No, usually my crew needs much less incentive to welcome a stray. Welcome to the USS Tigershark, Suss and welcome to the Union Fleet.” Har-Hi got up as the Med Robot and Cateria appeared. “I better fill her in about the details. I have a feeling she will be surprised to what she had signed on after all.” As I watched them leave, I rolled my eyes towards Shea. “Another one, I know.” Fective and Hans stepped up to the table.”I am sure it is not the right time to mention it, but the crew of the Tormentor that has not left to the other captains is safely contained and in stasis boxes.” “The crew of the Tormentor?” “Yes Captain, we shot the owner and by the unwritten rules of Freespace and pretty much everywhere, you are the owner of the Tormentor.” I found myself on the bridge of the Whispering Vengeance, Narth, Shea and our newest addition, Suss stood by my side. It was her who convinced her crew mates to listen to me. It was a surprising easy sell as they were glad for any advice. The new ship master was another non humanoid being with six leg pairs. When it moved it disturbingly did so, apparently upside down with its back to the floor and head hanging down. The being said.”We are very glad you came Captain Velvet, will you be our new Captain? I gladly let you have the post.” “Unfortunately not, I have a ship, a crew and a task, but I came here to recommend to you an alternative course of action. The Tormentor is in much better shape than this one, you can have it and try to get back to your space, or you try to make it to Union space, that is much closer. Once you there you are safe and the authorities there will be able to assist you, even getting home.” “The Union.” Suss stepped forward.”If you take this option, I will resign from the Silver Streak and lead you there myself. I discussed this with the captain and the XO of the Silver Streak.” “There is no option, Suss. Our beloved Winthers trusted you to be our first mate. Now that you have a plan we follow.” The other beings overwhelmingly agreed. Suss shook my hand.”Captain, I take my crewmates to the as promised and make sure they are all situated and then I will wait for you.” “Take care Suss and do deliver that message I gave you to Admiral McElligott. He will find the best resources for you.” “You can trust me Captain, I will not reveal anything to anyone other than this Admiral. I got this marvelous GalNet terminal your engineer installed and I will use it as you told me.” I shook her paw like hand.”I look forward to the day I can welcome you aboard as a crew member.” We watched the Tormentor climb into the sky and then prepared to leave as well. The Red Dragon actually called and told us that they would leave for Itheamh soon. A little later we watched an official transmission of Togar channels. As four Togar battle ships , already enroute to assist with the Merchant’s Sorrow, engaged the pirate. Sodex had no illusions to survive an engagement with all four and surrendered to be boarded. While it was very difficult to safely contain a bigger star ship on the ground, it was an entire different story in space. Har-Hi stood next to my seat and as usual with his arms crossed.”When you said you wanted to do something about the mines, I had no idea you meant adding workers. Not that I mind in this particular case.” “We will do something about it, both sides too. And to be frank I rather seen this scum hang for what they did, than working in a mine.” Mao said.”As it may be captain, the Red Dragon is just lifting off and sensors indicate the Bloody Mary is about to do the same ... ah yes here she goes.” “Shaka, follow them. Mao keep an eye on Togar units and let us split this system as far as this old Karthanian possibly can.” Chapter 24 » Category:Stories